


Kings of the World

by EmilisBack



Series: DenNor Oneshots [15]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Denmark is a dork, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilisBack/pseuds/EmilisBack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had always been hard to open up to people for Lukas. People would compare him to an onion, something you would peel one layer at a time, but Mathias would go at it with a knife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kings of the World

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to the same song 19 times while writing this and honestly have no regrets. Listen to King of the World by Young Rising Sons while reading this if you want.

It had always been hard to open up to people for Lukas. People would compare him to an onion, something you would peel one layer at a time, but Mathias would go at it with a knife. The first time they met, Lukas had talked to him for over an hour about random things, something Lukas hated doing. With Mathias it came so naturally to open up, to say when he was mad, when he needed to cry, or when he was excited over something.

Not that it would matter if he didn't open up, Mathias had always been able to tell without Lukas outright saying anything, something Lukas had always appreciated.

Mathias could always tell when he was nervous, and whenever he was, he would take his hand. It always calmed Lukas down to be touching Mathias in some way. Mathias was his anchor, his concrete foundation. The one thing he knew he could rely on no matter what or when.

Mathias also seemed to give the best advice. If Lukas ever had a problem, Mathias would magically come up with a solution. If only Mathias took his own advice, they probably could get rid of half of their problems.

Not that Lukas really minded, though. They weren't necessarily problems, more of things to keep Lukas on his toes, something they could have a laugh over the next day. Another constant in his life.

Mathias could always make him laugh. That was an accomplishment the man actually prided himself on. It wasn't always easy, especially when he had a bad day, or some idiot had decided to speak on something they were uneducated in. Mathias could always make him laugh over something, no matter how lame or stupid.

He was also so patient. Lukas knew he could come off rude or harsh, but that never drove Mathias away. He would always talk through whatever was causing Lukas to act the way he was.

Not that Mathias was perfect, half the time he was the said idiot who had decided to speak on something they were uneducated in. But honestly, Lukas wouldn't change him, because while he wasn't perfect, Lukas was positive there was no more perfect person for him. If soulmates were a thing, then Mathias was with out a doubt his.

Even with all of this assurance, though, it was still hard for Lukas to go through with his plan.

Mathias already knew they were going to a drive thru theater to watch an old favorite movie of his, Singing in the Rain. Lukas had also really enjoyed it, so it wasn't as though it would be some kind of burden on either of them.

What Mathias didn't know was their private tour of the aquarium Lukas had gotten them courtesy of an old friend who owned the place, the part of the date Lukas knew he would enjoy the most. He also didn't know about the ring that felt far too heavy in Lukas' coat pocket.

But Lukas tried not to think about that last part, he was not going to scare himself out of one of the greatest moment of his life.

The good part about going to see one one Mathias' favorite movies was the fact that Mathias was going on about how amazing the movie was as soon as he had gotten in the car.

"My favorite part is probably the song, you know the one I'm talking about, where he's like, 'Make them laugh, make them laugh,' Mathias was swaying from side to side as he sang the few short line, making Lukas smile.

"That is a good part. I like the 'Moses supposes,' part the best," Lukas input, casing Mathias to laugh.

"I know you do! You always get super excited and start jumping up and down, and it's really cute. I think that would have to be my second favorite part. You being so excited and cute, and I love it. It makes me really happy that you like that move," Mathias' words were heartfelt, as they always were. Sometimes it make Lukas nervous how open Mathias was with people.

"You're such a dork," Lukas mumbled, refusing to look towards Mathias.

"Yeah," Mathias sighed. "But I'm your dork, the one you're in love with who loves you just as much." Mathias smiled proudly, eyes shining.

"Oh my god!" Lukas groaned, "That was so cheesy! Stop, I don't think I can take anymore."

"Oh please," Mathias laughed, throwing his head back, "You would gladly drown in cheese if it was my cheese, and you know it's true."

Lukas gave him a sideways glance before quietly saying, "I would only drown in cheese if it was nacho cheese."

Mathias stopped laughing immediately, staring at Lukas with wide eyes, before placing his hand over his heart. "You just made a really stupid pun, Lukas! This is revolutionary! I'm so proud, I've taught you so well!" Mathias' smile was bright, eyes crinkling in the corners and eyes shining like stars.

"Shut up," Lukas mumbled, before turning towards the opening for the drive thru movie. After paying for two people, he picked a spot, parking the car.

The two talked quietly about random things until the movie started. 

Mathias laughed throughout most of it, commenting on different parts, as did Lukas.

Once the movie was over, Lukas started up the car, trying to get out as quickly as possible.

"Home now?" Mathias asked, and Lukas shook his head.

"No, I have a surprise for you."

They were quiet as they drove towards the aquarium, Mathias looking out the window, probably trying to guess where they were going.

Once they turned into the parking lot, Mathias let out a gasp.

"The aquarium? I've never been! I've always wanted to go, though! But wait, isn't it closed?"

"I know, you've told me a thousand times how much you've wanted to go. A friend of mine works here, so he was willing to give us a private tour."

Despite the fact that it cost Lukas $100 a person to get them into the aquarium, he would have done it a thousand times to see Mathias smile like he did.

"This is so exciting," Mathias whispered as they walked towards the entrance, meeting up with a middle aged man, who opened the door for them.

"Right this way, boys. You can go wherever you would like and ask me any question you may have. I'll just follow you silently otherwise."

Lukas nodded in appreciation, before letting Mathias lead him around, gasping at different fish, pointing at some, turning towards Lukas excitedly.

"This is so cool Lukas! I love it! Thank you so much," Mathias was smiling that special smile he had reserved just for the other.

"It's no problem," Lukas smiled back, and Mathias let out one of his famous laughs.

"You know, normally this would be the proposal scene in the movies."

"You caught on rather quickly, I thought it would take you longer, Mathias," Lukas smiled, grin broadening as Mathias eyes widened.

"Wait. You mean you-" Mathias cut himself off with a gasp as Lukas pulled the box out of his pocket. The ring inside wasn't anything to fancy, just a gold band with silver wrapping around it.

"Um, so I'm not all to good with words, so I'm going to try and make this short and sweet. Mathias, you're not perfect, and neither am I, but I think for me, you are perfect. And I hope you feel the same."

Mathias nodded quickly, tears starting to form in his eyes. "Definitely. Definitely, definitely, definitely. You're too perfect, I swear, you make me so happy, and I would gladly spend my life with you. I love you, so much."

Lukas laughed, tears coming to his eyes, too.

"Good. I'm glad. So can I put the ring on you now?"

"Yes," Mathias threw his had towards the other.

Lukas took it lightly, putting the ring on before Mathias pulled them together, kissing Lukas roughly.

"I love you, Lukas. I love you so much. So, so much."

"I love you, too. So, so, so much."


End file.
